The Sweetest Gift
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Strawberries were her favorite.


**The Sweetest Gift**

** AN: **Written for rounds_of_kink on Livejournal. This is the first of my two Kaylee/Simon fics. Yes, I finally made it into the realm of Firefly love.

**Rated: **M (sexual situations)

* * *

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own I did, Kaylee and Simon would be nekkid more._**

* * *

The juice rolls, traveling along creamy skin until dropping down to a barely covered breast. Strawberries were her favorite. Being a rare delicacy, Kaylee always savored each and every single one she sunk her teeth into. Which wasn't often in the least but when it did happen, something else happened.

Simon swallows hard as she lets out a tiny laugh, remarking her mess and sweeps a fingertip on her left breast to clean up the droplet. If he could, he'd buy all of the strawberries he could get his hands on and present them to her. If only he could watch how she carefully slips the berry into her mouth, white pearls nipping into its red flesh. Beads of juice always squeezed out, traveling down her lips where she would catch as many drops as she could with that talented tongue. Oh if he could just have that sweeping around in his mouth, Simon Tam would truly be in heaven.

Suckling a fingertip, she motions for him to join her on the soft cushions. He thanks the generous companion Inara for lending her spaceship to them, if only to get away from all the ruckus that was Serenity. Not exactly sure how the deal happened, Kaylee simply told him it had been a discussion among girls and not to worry.

And so he sits beside her, their thighs touching as he brushes her long hair behind her shoulder.

"Are they good?" He asks, watching as her tongue comes out to steal another scarlet jeweled droplet from falling.

"Very," She purrs, swallowing the small nibble of fruit she'd bit and smiles at him. "Thank you for getting these for me. You don't know how much I love these."

Simon teases, "Oh I think I do."

Picking another from the bowl, she presents it to him. "Bite." She commands and he bends down, slowly biting into the strawberry as she cups his chin for any liquid that might escape.

He savors the fruit, the taste reminding him so much of the woman in beside him.

Kaylee plops the remainder of the strawberry into her mouth then leans forward to press her lips to his. He sucks in sharply at the tantalizing mixture of the girl and exotic fruit. For a short while, that's all they do as she pulls her body into his lap and he can feel the heat pooling between her thighs as she impressively presses against his stomach.

"It seems that you like my gift," Simon says after they break apart, both somewhat breathless from the exertion of having a tongue duel lasting so long.

A blush creeps into her cheeks, traveling down to paint her neck and breasts with red hot pink. "Strawberries are great and all but I kinda want something else."

"Oh?"

Slipping her body down until her clothed heat sits just above him, she grinds her hips into his; making sure to hit him hard enough he gasps.

Sure enough he was harder than Jayne's head. Kaylee purrs into his ear, "And it seems you are begging to be giving it to me."

The next few moments pass by in a blur. Suddenly the not so innocent girl is on her back, arching up to touch him as Simon breaks away the frustrating barriers between them and slips inside of her swiftly.

They both let out moans, their bodies humming with vigor.

"Oh sweet Jupiter," Kaylee cries when he brushes his cock against her swollen clit.

Hips work together in frenzy of hard strokes and wild thrusts.

Before long, the temptress cries out her as her release comes and she is thrashing with abandonment. Simon holds tightly to her hips, keeping her from falling off the cushions.

She comes down, her breathing labored. "You didn't…"

Simon smiles at her. "I wanted to watch you enjoying your gift instead."

A happy grin breaks out along her face and she pushes him up so that they are both in a sitting position. "You know I ain't one for receiving and not giving a thing."

"Oh you gave me more than you know," He whispers to her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The grin falters on her face at the surprise romanticism coming from the usually clueless doctor.

Taking a gander around the room, the grin returns and Simon can't help but fall for that look and the girl sporting it even more so then before.

"You want to investigate Inara's stash of toys?"

At that, Simon blinks at her in wonder. "Toys?"

He hears her guffaw at the confusion marring his face. "Oh sweetie, I have so much to teach you." She picks up one of the forgotten strawberries and trails the juice down his naked chest. "But first I think I want to try out my two favorite things together."

The gasp that fell from the doctor's lips as her tongue swiped at the trail of juice echoed throughout the small space.

Oh yes, he was definitely going to be buying more strawberries when they made port.


End file.
